A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with it is now morning and we see Serena drinking tea) Serena: So nice, no early Rhyhorn race practice for me. And no Fletchling awaking me up. Such a relaxing day to start the day. (She stretches and so as Fennekin and it almost trips) Serena: Fennekin did you get enough? I did too. Okay. (She picks up her backpack and her hat) Thank you for everything! Let's go! Santalune City is close, just a little bit further and I'll finally get to see him! (We cut to Santalune City) Narrator: Our heroes have arrived in Santalune City. And soon Ash will be challenging his first gym in the Kalos Region. Ash Ketchum: Yay! Santalune Gym you better look out! I'm gonna get my first Kalos badge from you! Tai Kamiya: That's our man! Rigby: Ow! Cramp! Cramp! Mordecai: Power through it dude! Rigby: (Grunts and then runs slowly) Clemont: Come on, guys! Can you just slow down a little? (He suddenly trips) Izzy Izumi: Clemont! Ken Ichijouji: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: Hey, Clemont! Hurry up! Clemont: One thing and I think it's kind of important, do you have any idea where the Santalune gym might be located? Ash Ketchum: No clue! Course I don't! I figure stuff out best when I run! Keep moving ahead and you can't go wrong! That's the way we roll! Pikachu: Pikachu! (Then somebody took a picture of Ash and Pikachu it was a woman) Kari Kamiya: Who are you? Viola: Thanks so much for the great pic. The two of seems to have makings of a great team. Ash Ketchum: Hey, thanks. Pikachu's my partner Viola: F.Y.I if your going to the Santalune gym make a right in that corner. Ash Ketchum: Really?! Awesome! Thanks a lot for the info, I told you we can't go wrong! Let's move Pikachu! Emerl: Wait up! Clemont: Ash! Not so fast! Bonnie: Hey, wait up! Takato Matsuki: Don't start without us! Clemont: (To Viola) Thank you for your assistants. (She looks at the heroes run and smiles) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.) A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! (Later our heroes arrive at the Santalune Gym) Ash Ketchum: Wow! We made it! Mark EVO: '''Hello there. '''Emerl: '''Hi Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. '''N.A.N.O.: Good to see ya. Ash Ketchum: Who are those guys? Emerl: Oh, this is Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. I like you guys to meet my best friend Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum: It's really nice to meet you guys. Emerl: And this is Clemont and his sister Bonnie. Bonnie: Hi! Clemont: Hello, there. Mark EVO: Nice to meet you. N.A.N.O.: '''Yeah. '''Gabumon: You know something about this gym? Clemont: Now if I remember my facts correctly. The Santalune Gym specializes in Bug type Pokemon. Flain: I see. Teslo: But who can the Bug type gym leader be? Flurr: But we have to find out. Bonnie: I can't wait to go inside! It's gonna be fun! Ash Ketchum: Hello in there! I wanna challenge you to a battle. (The door opens and a Helioptile pops out and lands on Ash's face) Ash Ketchum: It's Helioptile! Alexa: Welcome Ash, Pikachu, Emerl. It's nice to see you all again! Ash Ketchum: Hey, Alexa! I didn't know you were here. Sora: It's good to see you again! Alexa: Huh-uh I finish up my reporting and thought you might be here soon so I waited. So are these your new friends? Ash Ketchum: Yep, we met them in Lumiose City. Bonnie: Hi Alexa, my name's Bonnie and this is Dedenne. And this is my brother. Clemont: I'm Clemont, it's nice to meet you. That's quite amazing you already knew the gym leader. Ash Ketchum: She's not the leader, see Alexa is actually a Pokemon Journalist. Alexa: That's right. The gym leader is my younger sister. Viola. Bonnie: Viola? T.K. Takaishi: Viola? Patamon: Who's Viola? Viola: That's me. (They turn to see her) Viola: Nice to see you again. Ash Ketchum: You mean you're Alexa's sister? Tai Kamiya: I didn't know that. Davis Motomiya: You never told us before. Takato Matsuki: That's so amazing. Takuya Kanbara: Wow, I didn't know that. Alexa: Oh, so I take it you met one another. Viola: Right at the fountain. I took a picture of Pikachu and Ash. Alexa says you wanted to challenge me while I was gone. Ash Ketchum: I still do, how about it? Viola: Sure please, come inside. (Later we cut to inside the building where we see many Viola's pictures) Ash Ketchum: Wow, you took all of these pictures Viola? Tai Kamiya: '''Look at those pictures. '''Izzy Izumi: '''Their bug-type Pokemon. '''Tentomon: '''I never knew their Bug Pokemon! '''Viola: Yeah-uh. All thought these are just a few of the pictures I've taken. Alexa: She's got quite a talent for photographing bug types. She even helps me out with my reporting from time to time. Tommy Himi: Wow! Gobba: That's pretty amazing, Viola! Clemont: This is great work! It really captures the love you've had for your subjects. Bonnie: Sure does. You can see how much you care about bug types. I know! Viola your a keeper! I mean, please take care of my brother! Viola: Uh...? Sora Takenouchi: What was that, Bonnie? Alexa: We're a little bit confuse? Emerl: Did she say take care of her brother? Clemont: Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times! Bonnie: You know you need somebody to take care of you! I think Viola will make you a nice wife! Viola: A nice wife? Clemont: What! No! Oh, this is so embarrassing! Activate Aipom arm! (He activates the Aipom arm and grabs Bonnie) Would you please just mind your own business! Bonnie: I hope you'll think about it, Viola! Guilmon: Did she say Clemont will have a nice wife? Takato Matsuki: Awkward. Alexa: Such a unique little girl. Magnifo: You said it, Alexa. Glomp: '''Tell me about it. '''Viola: So shall we Ash? How about that battle? Ash Ketchum: Great! (Cut to Serena) Serena: He's gonna be so surprised after all this time! I wonder how he react when he sees me! I can't wait to find out! (Now we cut to the battlefield) Pokemon Referee: The gym battle between Ash the challenger and Viola the Santalune Gym Leader will now begin! Each side will have the use of two Pokemon. And the battle will be over when either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Viola: My lenses always focus on victory, no matter what! Surskit, go! (She throws her Pokeball summoning her Surskit) Ash Ketchum: A Surskit, huh? (He brings out his Pokedex) Ash's Pokedex: Surskit, the pond skater Pokemon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma it produces. Ash Ketchum: My first Kalos Gym Battle! And I'm gonna started off with Pikachu! Bonnie: Ash is using Pikachu! Clemont: That's because Pikachu's got a big advantage over Surskit who's a bug and water type. Teslo: Awesome. Pokemon Referee: Now battle begin! (The battle starts) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Let's start this with Quick Attack! (Pikachu activates the attack) Viola: Quick Surskit, use protect! (Surskit activates Protect and defend itself from the Quick Attack) Ash Ketchum: Go around Surskit and use Iron Tail! (Pikachu runs around Surskit) Viola: Surskit dodge it! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail, but Surskit dodges it as Surskit skates around Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Focus, Pikachu! Use Electro Ball and stop Surskit! (Pikachu fires Electro Ball) Viola: Surskit, use Ice Beam! (Surskit activates ice beam and hits the electro ball much to everyone's surprise) Mark EVO: No way! N.A.N.O.: What happened? Alexa: My sister's very strong. Defeating her is no easy task. Viola: This is where it begins! Use Ice Beam on the field! (Surskit fires ice beam at the field as Pikachu dodges it and then the whole field turns frozen solid) Bonnie: The battlefield's frozen! Eddy: Did you see that?! Viola is good! Double-D: She's not bad for a Gym Leader. (Pikachu feels slippery and then falls on the ice) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu get up quick! (Pikachu gets up) Viola: Our ice battlefield pictured perfect. Surskit, let's go! (Surskit skates on the ice as Pikachu slips a little back to Ash) Ash Ketchum: Hang in there! Use Iron Tail! (Pikachu activate iron tail and hits Surskit) Davis Motomiya: That's it dude! Viola: Pull it together Surskit and use ice beam! (Surskit fires ice beam) Ash Ketchum: Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt as the Thunderbolt and Ice Beam collides and explodes and Pikachu blows away) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, no! Viola: Yes! Now use your perfect pictured Signal Beam! (Surskit fires Signal Beam and hits Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Emerl: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: Pikachu, no! Volectro: Pikachu! (Pikachu is defeated) Pokemon Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle! Surskit wins! (Ash runs to Pikachu and picks up him into his arms) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Are you okay? Pikachu? You were great out there, thanks buddy. Viola: You've train Pikachu quite well, but it still has a long way to go before it can beat my Surskit. (Ash gives Pikachu to Kari) Ash Ketchum: Kari, please take care of Pikachu for me. Kari Kamiya: Sure. (Grabs Pikachu into her arms) Don't worry, I'm here to take care of you. Ash Ketchum: I'll beat it now, with this Pokemon! Fletchling, let's go! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Fletchling) Bonnie: Wow, Fletchling will be great! It can attack from above so the frozen ground won't do a thing! Ken Ichijouji: A flying type like Fletchling has an advantage over Surskit too! (Serena opens the door and sees Ash) Serena: (Talks in her mind) There he is, it's Ash! (The heroes sees Serena running) Alexa: Can I help you? Serena: (Stops and turns to the heroes) I was kind of wondering if it would be okay if I watch them battle? Alexa: Of course, that would be just fine. Welcome. Clemont: Why don't you join us over there? Bonnie: Yeah! It's getting really good! Serena: That's so nice of you, thanks! Ash Ketchum: Okay, Fletchling, peck let's go! (Fletchling flies up and charges towards Surskit while activating Peck) Viola: Quick dodge it! (Surskit dodges the attack) Viola: Now use Ice Beam! (Surskit fires ice beam) Ash Ketchum: Dodge it! (Fletchling dodges the attack) Serena: Awesome! Bonnie: Yay! Go for it Fletchling! Viola: Surskit, sticky web! Ash Ketchum: Fletchling, double team! (Fletchling activates double team creating every clones of Fletchling while Surskit fires sticky web trying to get rid of the clones and find the real one) Clemont: It dodge everything! Flurr: Good work, Fletchling! Wormmon: Let's hope Fletchling will win! Bonnie: Alright! Attack, attack, attack, attack,! Ash Ketchum: Now Fletchling use Razor Wind! (Fletchling activates Razor Wind and hits Surskit) Viola: Ahh! (As the smoke clears Surskit is defeated) Pokemon Referee: Surskit is unable to battle! Fletchling wins! Ash Ketchum: All right! Tai Kamiya: Way to go! All Heroes: Alright! Emerl: Booyah! (Serena and Bonnie hi five) Bonnie: Did you see how totally awesome Ash battle? Serena: Hmm, I sure did! Clemont: Now both size have one Pokemon left. Ash might win this! Viola: (Returns her Surskit back to it's Pokeball) Surskit, you were great. You deserve a good rest. Ash Ketchum: Time to beat your other Pokemon, and get my hands on my first Kalos gym badge! Viola: It's not gonna be that easy. My gym leaders prides on the line. Let's do this Vivillon! (She throws her Pokeball summoning her Vivillon) (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? Vivillon! (Back to the episode) Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokemon? (He brings out his Pokedex and analyze Vivillon) Ash's Pokedex: Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon. Ash Ketchum: '''Alright, Fletchling peck! (Fletchling flies up and performs Peck while charging towards Vivillon) '''Clemont: See? Flying type moves are super effective against Vivillon! Viola: Vivillon use Psychic! (Vivillon activates Psychic and stops Fletchling) Ash Ketchum: What happened? Double-D: Vivillon uses Psychic! Viola: Since I made an ice battlefield, I want you to experience what is all about! (Fletchling gets grabbed by the Psychic attack and then toss it to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Fletchling! (Then everyone looked in shock) Ash Ketchum: Fletchling, you okay?! Can you still fly?! (He sees his Fletchling flies) Alright! Viola: Use Gust! (Vivillon uses Gust and blows Fletchling and ends up getting stuck on one of the Sticky webs) Ash Ketchum: Fletchling! Clemont: It's stuck on the sticky web! Serena: Oh, no! Glurt: It got stuck! Ash Ketchum: Oh, no! Break free, you can do it Fletchling! (Fletchling struggles trying to get out) Viola: A picture perfected opportunity! Vivillon, Solar Beam! (Vivillon activates and fires Solar Beam and hits Fletchling) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, Fletchling! Biyomon: No! (Fletchling fell down to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Fletchling! Pokemon Referee: Fletchling is unable to battle! Vivillon wins which means the victory is Viola the gym leader! Viola: (She returns her Vivillon back to it's Pokeball) Thanks a lot, Vivillon. Ash Ketchum: Fletchling! Are you okay? Bonnie: Ash! Clemont: We need to get them both to the Pokemon Center, I'm afraid that battle put them through a lot. (Ash watches horrified seeing his Pokemon were badly injured) Ash Ketchum: I know I lost, but... I'll come back here stronger! When I do I hope you let me have a rematch. Viola: I'll be looking forward to it. Come back anytime. Ash Ketchum: Let's go. (Everyone races to the Pokemon Center as Serena watches them leave and turns to Ash's backpack) Serena: Is that? (We cut to the Pokemon Center) Ash Ketchum: Nurse Joy, please take care of my Pokemon. (Wigglytuff takes an injured Pikachu and Fletchling) Nurse Joy: Don't worry, Ash, they'll be better in no time. (Ash becomes so worried as Tai pats Ash in the back) Tai Kamiya: It will be alright, Ash. Alexa: So that's the photo you took when they were on there way here? Viola: That's right. Isn't this a great shot? Alexa: Excellent! You can really pick up the powerful bond Ash and Pikachu have for each other. Viola: Your right, although... there battling wasn't all that powerful. Alexa: Don't underestimate them. I won't be surprised if things are quite different the next time you battle him. That's the kind of trainer Ash is, I think I'm going out for a little while. Viola: But where you going...? Huh? (Cut back to the Pokemon Center where everyone are sitting outside) Bonnie: Here eat up. (Dedenne eats the Pokemon food) Bonnie: Oh, Dedenne, your such a cutie pie! Clemont: It must've been really hungry. (They turn to see Ash sitting all by himself) Ash Ketchum: (Talks in his mind) Viola totally beat me. Man is she strong. (Flashback starts with Surskit defeated Pikachu and Vivillon defeated Fletchling as the flashback ends as Ash closes his hands tight) Kari Kamiya: Oh, Ash. T.K. Takaishi: I feel bad that he lost. (Then Serena arrives and sees Ash) Sora Takenouchi: '''Hey is that? '''Ash Ketchum: (Talks in his mind) Pikachu and Fletchling won't be able to show their strengths at all. If that's the way is gonna be, I can win. No matter how many times I've try! What do I do?! Serena: Uh... excuse me, I think this is yours. Ash Ketchum: Huh? Huh? Guess I forgot it. Hey, thanks a lot. Bonnie: Hey, your the girl form before! Ash Ketchum: Before? Rika Nonaka: Yeah, she was watching you battling. Bonnie: My name is Bonnie and this is my big brother. Clemont: I'm Clemont. Bonnie: And say hello to Dedenne! Teslo: Hello there, young lady. We are called the Mixels. Serena: Nice to meet you. Flain: '''Hello beautiful girl. '''Flurr: '''Nice to meet us. '''Ash Ketchum: Sorry, I so was busy battling I didn't see you there. Serena: Oh, that's okay. Ash Ketchum: My name is Ash. Serena: Yeah, I know. Serena's my name do you remember... (Before she could finish then a Pokemon Center heal was heard) Nurse Joy: Thank you for waiting. Your Pikachu and Fletchling are now fully recovered and feeling fine. (Pikachu and Fletchling jumps on Ash) Ash Ketchum: That's great, thank you Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy: It's my pleasure. Ash Ketchum: Fletchling and Pikachu, this is Serena. She was with Emerl, my friends, Clemont and Bonnie watching us battle. Serena: Hi you two, nice to meet you. I just realize something, Nurse Joy how did you get to the Pokemon Center from Route 4 without passing me? Louie: But is that the Nurse Joy you saw her in Route 4? Nurse Joy: Couldn't be. I would think Nurse Joy you met on Route 4 was my cousin. Serena: Your cousin? Rigby: You have a cousin? Ash Ketchum: I knew it. Nurse Joy: (Shows everyone the photo of all the Nurse Joys) Here's the photo of me and my cousins during the Kalos Region nursing workshop. Zoe Orimoto: Nice picture. Ash Ketchum: Wow its the same in Kalos too. Serena: Incredible. Right, I hoping you look at my Pokemon too. (Serena opens her Pokeball summoning her Fennekin) Ash Ketchum: Wow, I've never seen that Pokemon before. (He brings out his Pokedex) Ash's Pokedex: Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs. Ash Ketchum: I guess it's a fire type Pokemon, right? Double-D: Correct, Fennekin is a fire type Pokemon. Bonnie: And it's so cute! Serena: Yeah, I got it from Professor Sycamore. Ash Ketchum: Professor Sycamore, huh? Sora: We met him back in Lumiose City. Serena: That's nice. Clemont: You see Fennekin is one of three Pokemon that new trainers may choose from. There for I can deduce that your a new trainer. Serena: Right, I just started my new journey. Nurse Joy: I'll be glad to look at Fennekin. Please wait right here while I perform a thrall exam. Serena: Thank you Nurse Joy. Alexa: Ash. Ash Ketchum: Alexa! Yolei Inoue: What are you doing here? Alexa: It looks like Pikachu and Fletchling are fully recovered. Let me guess, your gonna start training right away? Ash Ketchum: Of course I can. You wanna help me out? (Then we cut to the battlefield where we see Pikachu and Fletchling got balloons on their back) Alexa: You see, Noivern can use gust too. Noivern, let's go! (She throws her Pokeball summoning her Noivern) Flurr: Hey, it's a Noivern! Sora Takenouchi: Let's see if Noivern could train, Ash and his Pokemon Biyomon: Right, Sora! Ash Ketchum: One of problems with Viola is was we couldn't past Vivillon's gust. So let's try to keep our balance, Pikachu, Fletchling heads up. Go ahead Alexa. Alexa: Here it comes, Noivern use gust! (Noivern uses Gust to blow Pikachu and Fletchling) Ash Ketchum: Hang in there Pikachu! Be strong, Fletchling! (Pikachu and Fletchling tries to hold on but the gust blows the balloons away) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Fletchling! (Ash grabs Pikachu and Fletchling just in time) Ash Ketchum: You okay? I'm here for you two, so don't worry and concentrate on training. Have Noivern and Birdramon use gust again please! Sora Takenouchi: Okay, then. Keep up you guys! Tai Kamiya: You can do it! Alexa: Alright but get ready, Noivern use gust! (Noivern blows a gust of wind trying to blow Pikachu and Fletchling away) Ash Ketchum: (Talks in his mind) We've got to be able to use gust. (Pikachu and Fletchling struggles to hold on) Clemont: Your both doing great! Bonnie: I know you can do it! (Then the gust of wind blows Pikachu and Fletchling and Ash catches them again) Serena: Ash, oh, no! Ash Ketchum: (He gets up and talks in his mind) Vivillon's gust isn't the only thing we have to deal with. And Surskit's ice beam and sticky web too, how are we gonna do it? Narrator: In the wake of Pikachu's and Fletchling's defeat at the hands of Viola's Surskit and Vivillon. Will Ash be able to come up with the strategy to defeat the Santalune gym leader and win his first Kalos gym badge? (Serena walks to Ash) Serena: Ash. (Gives him a napkin) Here use this. Ash Ketchum: Great, thanks. Serena: Here we go. Ash do you remember me? (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts